A distance variable
by NdaM
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'amour la plus improbable qui soit. Je ne fais que vous la compter. A vous de juger si elle est vraie ou non.
1. Chapter 1

**A distance variable**

NdaM en collaboration avec Rhyne (mon bras droit de l'idée suprême)

* * *

Parce que moi aussi j'ai mes moments romantiques à l'excès XD

Aucun Sirius n'a subi de dommages lors de l'écriture de ce texte, précisons-le.

HP ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Résumé : Ceci est l'histoire d'amour la plus improbable qui soit. Je ne fais que vous la compter. A vous de juger si elle est vraie ou non.

* * *

L'hiver est particulièrement froid cette année. Il a neigé plus que de raison et je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu ma dose de paysage blanc pour au moins un millénaire. Certes, cette étendue éblouissante de clarté pourrait donner une atmosphère romantique à Poudlard mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : la bouillie de neige pénétrant dans mes chaussures et mes bas ruine le tout...

Je ressers mon échappe un peu plus autour de moi alors que j'entre pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans l'une des serres, celle-là même où j'ai malencontreusement oublié mes gants... Je sais qu'un sort de réchauffement pourrait très bien faire l'affaire. Toutefois, en tant que née moldue, je ne peux m'empêcher d'utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes, d'autant plus que ces gants ont été tricotés par mon unique grand-mère.

Cependant, surprise ! Je constate que mes gants ont été pris en otage ! Et pas par n'importe qui en plus ! Il fallait que cela soit lui ! Un Serpentard ! Et pas l'un des moindre ! Je déglutis difficilement tout en me décidant à m'approcher. Mes gants ont bien trop de valeur à mes yeux pour que je ne baisse les bras aussi vite !

Je me positionne devant lui, prête à crier un sermon qui finit par s'étouffer sur mes lèvres. Qu... ? Il dort ? J'approche mon visage du sien étudiant les traits droits et fiers ainsi que la petite fente séparant ses deux sourcils. Inquiet jusque dans son sommeil ? J'esquisse un sourire malgré moi. Mignon. Oui, il est mignon. Bien trop d'ailleurs.

Je regarde mes gants qu'il a enfilé sûrement plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, enfin ce n'était qu'une pure supposition. Après tout, pourquoi un sang pur s'amuserait-il à mettre des gants autrement ?

Je hausse les épaules et me met à chercher ce que j'estime avoir de plus précieux : mon calepin à dessin. Je fais un bref croquis de lui, l'arrache et laisse un petit mot avant de recommencer un dessin bien plus abouti que je conserverai précieusement. Je prends également quelques clichés avec mon appareil photo. A vrai dire, je réussis même à finir ma pellicule...

_A celui qui a pris mes gants en otage,_

_Je ne me suis pas sentie le cœur à te réveiller... Du coup, j'ai eu le loisir de te dessiner en position de faiblesse comme tu peux le voir sur le croquis. Je me suis également permise de prendre quelques photos._

_Je te propose donc un échange de bon procédé : mes gants contre la non divulgation de mes preuves accablantes de ton côté tout mignon. Je n'en reviens pas qu'un futur mangemort puisse ressembler à un ange déchu lorsqu'il dort ! Enfin, soit... Passons._

_Si tu acceptes, dépose mes gants dans la bibliothèque sur l'étagère réservée au veracrasse dans deux jours (on sait tous que c'est la plus utilisée... hélas)._

_Cordialement,_

_Himitsu_

Ne vous en faites pas, Himitsu n'est ni mon prénom, ni mon nom, juste un surnom emprunté au japonais choisi dans l'instant. A quoi bon mourir si jeune et surtout pour des gants ? Il saura déjà que je suis folle, pas besoin qu'il sache en plus qui je suis réellement.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours et je ne tiens plus en place. Il faut que je sache, toutefois, je ne veux pas être prise au piège avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il attendra près des gants, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui je suis. Toutefois, il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je déglutis difficilement en retenant un frisson rien que d'y penser.

C'est donc pourquoi j'avais mis en place un plan infaillible : envoyer ma meilleure amie, la préfète Lily Evans. Elle est sûrement ce qui se rapproche le plus de la Suisse. Elle est amie avec plusieurs Serpentards et les autres se contentent de l'accepter tant bien que mal (sauf exception de grosses déficiences mentales). Elle est même amie avec la Belgique, Severus Rogue. Il aimerait rester neutre mais il se fait à chaque fois maltraité...

«Lily... Tu pourrais me rendre un service, commençai-je de ma voix la plus gentille possible.

_ Lequel, déclare-t-elle sans pour autant écouter attentivement alors qu'elle cherche un livre sur les étagères.

_ Tu pourrais aller récupérer mes gants à la section veracrasse ?

_ Qu'est-ce que cela cache, questionne-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ Et ce que le joker « je t'explique après » peut entrer en vigueur ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et part vers le rayon le plus sombre. Elle est vraiment trop gentille... Pourtant, ma meilleure amie est bien longue pour trouver une pauvre paire de gants. Se peut-il qu'il ait refusé le marché ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas vu ma lettre... il me semble plus vraisemblable qu'il l'ait brulé directement.

Finalement, Lily revient vers moi l'air totalement choquée. Elle me passe d'ailleurs froidement à côté pour ainsi sortir de la bibliothèque. Je la suis de près, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai bien envie de lui demander mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle est devenue rouge et cela ne présage rien de bon. Nous avons dévalé les escaliers, je crois même qu'elle a bousculé Remus sans s'excuser... Elle s'est précipitée dehors en attendant à peine que je ferme la grande porte pour hurler.

« Tu trouves Regulus mignon ! »

J'ai donc eu raison en estimant qu'il serait présent... Pour le mignon, où est le trou de souris que je m'y cache ? Il est-là ! Mince, je suis trop grande !

« Élisabeth ! Ne pense même pas à entrer dans ce mini trou ! De un, c'est impossible et de deux, je te traquerais jusqu'en enfer pour te tirer les vers du nez !

_ D'accord ! Je me rends... C'était il y a deux jours, déclarai-je pour commencer mon récit que j'espère court et concis, j'ai oublié mes gants à la serre, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Elle acquiesce. Puis voyant que je ne continue, elle me foudroie du regard et insiste d'un geste de la main.

« Viens-en aux faits, Liz !

_ Et bien, il se trouve que Regulus les avait enfilé et qu'il dormait profondément, dis-je d'une traite avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. »

Je la vois réfléchir. Elle doit être en train de recouper ce que lui a dit Regulus avec ma propre histoire... Elle semble finalement satisfaite et se rapproche de moi malicieusement :

« Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances, je me trompe ? Je veux les voir !

_ A une seule condition, tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé au rayon veracrasse ! »

Elle acquiesce en m'entraînant dans notre dortoir. Elle était vraiment pressée d'admirer Regulus en train de dormir... Cette fille ne sait vraiment pas se contrôler face aux nouvelles croustillantes...

« Il est à tomber, s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Je veux un double ! Et pas la peine de me dire non, si j'ai accepté que tu installes une chambre noire ici, c'est bien pour en profiter !

_ Je t'ai déjà fait un double de toutes les photos de James... »

Elle me tire la langue et retourne à la contemplation de Regulus dormant. Je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, qui croirait que Regulus, l'un des plus grands persécuteurs de Poudlard, peut paraître aussi doux qu'un agneau ?

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, m'exclamai-je en me rappelant du compromis.

_ Pas grand chose... Il a juste fait une réflexion comme quoi il doutait fortement que je puisse le trouver mignon et qu'il fallait donc que je te passe cette lettre, murmura-t-elle vaguement en pointant une enveloppe d'un doigt.

_ Et il n'y a que maintenant que tu me le dis !

_ Tu te plains de mon attitude envers James mais tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux », ironisa-t-elle m'obligeant à lui tirer la langue de façon puérile.

_Himitsu, je te rends tes gants à contre cœur. _

C'est tout ? Pourquoi suis-je soudainement déçue ? A quoi m'attendais-je, un roman romantique ? … Un grand blanc s'installa dans mon esprit alors que je fixais cette lettre. Puis une alarme s'alluma dans ma tête. A contre cœur ? Mince ! Voilà que j'étais curieuse maintenant ! Quelle idée aussi de piquer ma curiosité à vif !

« Alors déçue, s'inquiète Lily allongée sur son lit.

_ Plus maintenant... », murmurai-je alors qu'une idée se forme dans mon esprit. Noël approche, c'est parfait.

« Elisabeth, rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça, me demande Lily tremblante alors qu'elle accepte le cadeau que je lui tends.

_ Parce que tu es mon amie et que j'ai des moyens de pressions sur Peter, répliquai-je un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ J'aimerais bien les voir ceux-là, marmonna-t-elle dans ses dents.

_ Crois-moi, ta vue en serait gravement affectée, déclarai-je en grimaçant. Allez mère Noël ! Il ne va pas rester-là toute la journée ! »

Elle grogne avant de s'avancer d'une démarche sûre d'elle. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Elle s'assoit à côté de la cible et commence à lui parler. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'écouter, en fait, je suis même sûr qu'il continue de lire son livre... Je la vois le frapper avec le cadeau, apparemment elle aussi s'en est aperçue... Elle le lui jette sur son livre avant de partir vexée.

« Vraiment pas coopératif ton bourreau des cœurs, m'affirme-t-elle pendant que nous nous cachons pour l'observer.

_ Alors les filles... » commence Sirius Black le frère de la cible avant que nous ne le bâillonnons fermement. Il ne va pas nous gâcher le plaisir d'observer la tête de son frère face à mon cadeau, non plus !

Nous le cachons derrière nous avant de retourner à notre objectif principal. La cible n'a toujours pas bougé, un bon point pour le frère qui survivra un peu plus longtemps. Elle observe la chose informe dans tous les sens avant de la soulever magiquement.

« Tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'est un cadeau de Noël, me demande subitement Lily.

_ Tu crois qu'on est habitué dès notre naissance peut-être, marmonne Sirius qui a réussi à retirer la pomme, le bâillon et la muselière qui l'empêchait jusqu'alors de parler. Au fait, pourquoi offrez-vous un cadeau à mon frère ? Vous essayez de l'amadouer ?

_ Non, on essaye de vérifier une théorie, répondit Lily très sérieusement.

_ Selon laquelle, insiste Sirius totalement intrigué.

_ Ton frère ne serait pas un monstre mais un petit animal totalement adorable, déclara Lily tout aussi sérieusement qu'un peu plus tôt.

_ Vous déconnez-là, s'écrie Sirius avant de se faire stupéfier.

_ Apprend à te taire Black », grogne Lily en le tirant dans un placard.

Je retourne mon attention sur ma proie pour constater qu'il a déjà ouvert le papier et que j'ai donc raté sa tête au moment clé ! Sirius, tu me le paieras ! Cependant, j'avoue que le voir totalement indécis face à une paire de gants est particulièrement tordant. Il finit par les effleurer du doigt s'attendant sûrement à ce que cela lui explose à la figure. Désolée de te décevoir, c'est juste des gants... Une fois qu'il semble sûr de ne rien risquer, il les fourre dans sa poche, vérifiant bien que personne ne le regarde.

Victoire !

_Étant donné que tu les as abandonnés à regret, je me suis dit que cela te plairait._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Himitsu_

J''espérais que mon cadeau entraînerait une correspondance mais bien sur, je prenais mes rêve pour une réalité. Nous devons donc trouver un nouveau plan, Lily en est particulièrement ravie d'ailleurs.

« Et si on l'encourageait au prochain match de Quidditch, me propose-t-elle fière d'elle.

_ Pourquoi cette idée me parait-elle infaisable, ironisai-je.

_ Oh moins je propose, moi, répliqua-t-elle vexée avant de se replonger dans une intense réflexion. Et si on demandait à Sirius ?

_ Après que tu l'ais abandonné dans le placard pendant un long après-midi, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très coopératif...

_ J'ai un moyen de pression, m'affirme-t-elle les yeux pleins de malice.

_ C'est James ? »

Question rhétorique. C'est bien James qu'elle approche en premier. Un petit sourire et hop c'est dans la poche. Ce type est trop éperdu d'elle... Il part en éclaireur et revient un grand sourire sur les lèvres en nous annonçant que le sac à puce daigne nous recevoir.

Nous nous asseyons en face de lui dans les fauteuils de la salle commune puis vient le grand blanc. Il ne pose aucune question, n'essaye même pas d'engager la conversation, pas la moindre blague sarcastique... rien. Lily aurait blessé son égo en lui déclarant qu'il parlait trop ? Ou étions-nous aller trop loin dans la répression du grand Dieu de la beauté magique ?

« Hum... Nous voudrions avoir des idées pour communiquer avec ton frère, commençai-je en espérant qu'il réponde enfin mais en vain. Du coup, on aurait voulu savoir si tu n'avais pas d'idées...

_ Et si on faisait une piste en chocolat, il la suivrait à coup sûr, s'exclama Lily fière d'elle sous le regard navré de Sirius.

_ Lily... Il n'y a que sur toi que ça marcherait, lui avouai-je tristement. Les gars ? Des idées ? Des suggestions ?

_ Apprendre la magie noire avec lui comme professeur, répond calmement Peter en regardant ses chaussures.

_ Peter, elle veut parler à Regulus, pas devenir mangemort, cingle Remus qui se retenait de rire.

_ Est-ce qu'il te déteste Sirius ? Sinon elle peut s'allier à lui pour te martyriser, demande Lily encore une fois plus sérieuse que jamais.

_ Tu déconnes-là, s'exclame ce dernier n'y tenant plus. Et pourquoi pas lier une salle de classe du sous sol à la grande salle avec un sort qui ne marcherait que sur Regulus pendant que tu y es !

_ C'est une idée à exploiter, murmure Lily classant l'idée comme acceptable.

_ Soyez sérieux cinq secondes, m'écriai-je finalement. Je vais quand même pas lui envoyer un hibou ! C'est bien trop _normal_ !

_ En attendant, c'est la meilleure idée pour le moment, déclare Remus calmement.

_ Et le rendre jaloux, demande Lily pas trop sûre sur ce coup-là.

_ Il ne me connait même pas, lui rappelai-je.

_ C'est faisable, dit Remus avant d'expliquer son point de vu. Tu commences par correspondre par hiboux. Il ne te répondra probablement pas au début. Tu fais semblant de divulguer ton identité sans faire exprès en laissant des signes suffisamment discrets puis tu continues comme si de rien était. Enfin tu arrêtes toutes tes lettres, qu'il y ait répondu ou non et tu sors avec Sirius.

_ Mais ça va pas, s'étrangle Sirius qui pâlit immédiatement.

_ Sirius, murmurai-je d'une manière que j'espère séduisante.

_ Non, non et non, s'énerve-t-il en essayant de fuir.

_ J'ai des arguments de taille pour te convaincre, révélai-je sèchement avant qu'il n'ait pu disparaître.

_ C'est faux, répondit-il avec méfiance.

_ Nous savons que tu faisais encore pipi au lit à l'âge de 10 ans, commence Lily avec détermination.

_ En admettant que ce soit vrai, marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

_ Je sais que tu as échangé ton premier baisser avec Bellatrix ta cousine », raillai-je un peu plus fort pour capturer l'attention des personnes présentes dans notre salle commune.

Cela déclenche une vague de murmures qui font pâlir notre joueur de Quidditch national. Je le vois réfléchir intensément. Il se demande certainement si nous avons mieux en stock et c'est le cas ! Attend de voir mon coco ! Je vais t'achever. Je m'approche lentement de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Toujours pas convaincu ? Très bien. Argument final : tu es toujours puceau. »

Il recule sous le choc et rate une marche. Il s'étale donc de tout son long au bas des escaliers éveillant la curiosité chez nos confrères Gryffondors.

« Ta réponse Black, demanda Lily la connaissant pertinemment d'avance.

_ Très bien... »

Victoire !

Je mis le plan à exécution à peine revenue dans mon dortoir. Je pris un papier et un crayon pour écrire une petite lettre sans chichi. Une ligne pour lui demander si merci existe dans le dictionnaire des Black, une autre pour rien dire et ma signature.

Je n'eus bien sur aucune réponse, comme me l'avait dit Remus. Je décide donc de passer de une lettre par semaine à une lettre par jour. S'il le faut, je doublerais voire triplerais.

« Il faut que tu le rendes fou, m'avait dit Lily un soir. Tu vois ce que je fais avec James ? Cela marche du feu de Merlin ! »

Par contre, je ne vois vraiment pas comment révéler mon identité _accidentellement_. Cependant, je n'eus pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps puisqu'il répondit à mon problème à ma place en m'envoyant une beuglante. Tout le monde s'est alors tourné vers moi, même les Serpentards et tout particulièrement _son_ regard moqueur. L'envie de l'ouvrir devant tout le monde me pris subitement mais j'ai ma fierté alors je sors la tête haute.

La beuglante ouverte m'intime d'arrêter de lui envoyer des lettres à longueur de journée. Que si mon hibou se tuait à la tâche, je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Et qu'il s'agissait de sa première réponse et de sa dernière alors qu'en fait il s'agissait déjà de la deuxième... Enfin soit. Je lui envois une dernière lettre. Après tout Remus m'a dit de continuer... Une lettre de plus, une lettre de moins...

Dois-je considérer ça comme une sorte de défaite ? Non, le plan n'était pas encore totalement fini. Attaquons-nous à la jalousie maintenant !

Munie de ma Lily nationale, je suis partie à la recherche de Sirius ou au moins de la seule personne faible du groupe : James. Nous pourrions croire que Peter est le talon d'Achille de l'équipe mais pas du tout, enfin, quand Lily est présente...

Toutefois, nous trouvâmes le groupe au complet en moins de cinq secondes et je vis dans le regard de Sirius qu'il avait compris. Intelligent le petit. Je me jette dans ses bras avec un grand sourire alors qu'il m'étreint tendrement. Il m'entraîne alors vers la grande salle pour dîner sans pour autant décrocher un mot. Intelligent mais rancunier... Il ne daigne pas dire un mot gentil du repas, ce contentant de gestes doux et attentionnés... Je fais donc avec.

Cela se déroula ainsi pendant deux semaines. Je passais mes journées avec Sirius à mes côtés qui n'était bien évidemment pas plus coopératif que ça. Il continuait d'être le parfait petit ami qui n'avait pour seul défaut d'êtrre muet... J'allais l'encourager au Quidditch. Je le menaçais même parfois des gradins mais je me surpris à ne pas être la seule.

Je ne suis donc pas la seule folle sur la planète ? Je m'approche donc de la fille en question, bien plus intéressée par elle que par ma mission petit bonhomme vert. Nous crions ensemble tout le long du match et je vois Sirius nous foudroyer du regard à certains moments. Cela faisait du bien de se défouler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lily.

Elle s'appelle Gabrielle, elle est à Serdaigle mais elle est venue soutenir une amie de Gryffondor qui vient de rompre avec un parfait goujat nommé Peter. Je lui propose immédiatement de venger sa copine ce qu'elle accepte bien volontiers.

Je passe donc le reste de ma semaine à concocter avec Lily et elle un bon petit plan. J'en oubliais Sirius et Regulus que je croisais en souriant sans pour autant les saluer. Je crois que Sirius prit cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Nous n'étions plus ensemble et il en était ravi. Il vient même se joindre à notre revanche pour fêter l'occasion et au diable les copains ! Peter comprendra de toute façon. Nous lui fîmes changer de couleur de cheveux, de gardes robes, de dentifrice et de déodorants pour une matinée. Nous nous étions bien amusés et j'avais définitivement abandonné le projet Regulus.

J'ai tout de même encadré l'une des diverses photos pour la mettre sur ma table de chevet. Je ne veux pas totalement l'oublier. Je n'ai juste plus la folle idée de lui parler de vive voix, voire même de sortir avec lui.

C'est une défaite et je l'accepte.

La fin d'année pointe son nez. Le Poudlard Express arrive demain et je suis la seule célibataire de mon groupe. Sortez les mouchoirs ! Lily s'est mise avec James, Gabrielle avec Sirius, Remus se prétend gai et Peter joue son petit ami au plus grand malheur de notre cher Lunard... Je souris rien que d'y penser.

Je me suis isolée à l'orée de la forêt interdite pour faire mes adieux à cette chère école où j'avais tant de souvenirs. Je m'étais assise, prenant un des arbres comme dossier, mon calepin reposant sur mes jambes. J'avais un nombre incalculable de croquis du château, de joueur de Quidditch, de mes couples d'amis ainsi que de _lui_. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable et ma main le dessine de son plein gré.

Je tourne la page pour faire mon dernier dessin. Je caresse le papier d'une main, sentant son grain sous ma peau. Je prépare ma gomme mie de pain en m'en servant de balle anti stress. Je prends ensuite mon crayon et le taille jusqu'à ce que la pointe soit fine. Enfin je peux commencer. Le crayon glisse sur le papier, grésillant sur le grain. Au final, je représente un couple se baladant main dans la main. Le château les surplombe de son ombre bienveillante, le soleil jouant à cache-cache avec la toiture de ce dernier. Je souris, je suis satisfaite, mes adieux sont faits.

C'est ainsi que sans m'en rendre compte, je me laisse emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille à cause de... quoi déjà ? Une sensation sur ma joue ! Oui, quelque chose m'avait effleuré la joue ! J'ouvre les yeux subitement cherchant la provenance de ce qui m'avait touché mais il n'y avait rien. Je l'avais peut-être rêvé...

Je regarde autour de moi. Des nuages menaçant s'installent au-dessus du château, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je range mes crayons et ma gomme avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon dessin. Tiens ! Il y avait une note. Je ne me rappelle en avoir laissé une pourtant.

_Dernier jour, dernière chance._

_Je t'attendrais le 29 Août au Parc Ziegler, Dk, France._

Tu Sais Qui


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite toujours en collaboration avec Rhyne qui m'a encore une fois bien aidé.

Merci à Mily d'avoir pris le temps de me caser dans son emploi du temps de fou (je t'admire) [d'ailleurs faut que j'te remercie aussi de mettre l'histoire sur ton blog ^^]

Merci à V. alouw, silvermirror lily et à emeline pour leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je reste indécise face à ce mot un bon moment. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je suis aux anges qu'il veuille me donner un rendez-vous ! Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser un tas de questions. S'agit-il vraiment de Regulus ? Il m'aurait ignoré royalement la plus grande partie de l'année pour céder au dernier moment ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas... Enfin, je ne peux pas non plus prétendre le connaître...

Je finis par ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Un avis externe, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. Cela m'aidera à y voir plus clair. Il faut donc que je trouve Lily et Gabrielle au plus vite. Elles doivent être en train de préparer leurs valises et je ferais bien de les imiter.

Je m'élance vers le château pour ensuite monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Si seulement les Maraudeurs m'avaient montré tous les passages secrets de cette école, je serais arrivée beaucoup plus vite au dortoir ! Pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'escaliers ici ? Je pénètre dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon faisant ainsi sursauter Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, s'écrit Lily après avoir pris un moment pour récupérer de la pseudo crise cardiaque que je viens de lui donner.

_ Je sais pas trop », murmurai-je à bout de souffle.

Je sors mon calepin de mon sac et le lui tends en attendant de retrouver une respiration normale. Je la vois le parcourir sans plus d'intérêt que cela quand enfin elle arrive au dernier dessin. Elle s'apprête à le refermer quand elle aperçoit ce qui cloche. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je la vois ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Regulus, me demande-t-elle finalement intriguée.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouai-je.

_ Tu Sais Qui cela signifie que tu le connais », murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Je la vois commencer à faire les cent pas, le carnet dans les mains. Elle s'arrête parfois pour évaluer une de ses idées puis reprend ses allés et venues. Elle tapote son menton d'un index puis passe sa main sur son front.

« Lily, ce n'est pas un sujet d'examen, commençai-je avant qu'elle n'exprime sa découverte majeure d'un petit cri.

_ Je sais, s'exclame-t-elle surexcitée, nous pouvons comparer l'écriture à celle de la lettre ! Tu sais celle qu'il t'a écrite en te rendant tes gants ! »

Cette fille me surprendra toujours... Elle a toujours cet entrain face à un problème à résoudre que cela soit pour les cours ou dans la vraie vie. Je me rappelle encore du problème _ferrer le Maraudeur_. Cela avait été plutôt amusant à mettre en place d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, notre plan avait été couronné de succès bien qu'en réalité le poisson avait été ferré bien avant que nous ne le mettions en place...

Je regarde Lily fouiller dans mes affaires. Je suis soudainement ravie de ne pas avoir commencé mes valises, dans ce cas présent j'aurais dû tout refaire... Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne fouille un tiroir inutile et lui indique précisément où se trouve la lettre.

« Alors tu l'as bien gardé, s'écrit-elle de l'amusement de la voix, je croyais que tu avais tout jeté !

_ C'est vrai que la photo sur ma table de nuit ne me trahit déjà pas assez », marmonnai-je avant de la rejoindre.

Nous observons les deux écritures sans pouvoir dire s'il s'agit de la même et ce n'est pas faute d'y avoir passé du temps ! La preuve, il ne me reste plus que dix minutes pour faire ce que j'aurais déjà dû faire hier. Je jette mes affaires dans mes valises et demande de l'aide à ma colocataire pour les fermer. Elle s'assoit dessus pendant que je me bas avec la fermeture éclair.

Nous arrivons bonnes dernières et du coup, il ne reste aucun compartiment de libre cependant les gars nous ont gardé nos places. Lily se jette dans les bras de James et commence à raconter l'histoire de mon mystérieux admirateur.

« Vous pensez à mon frère, demande soudainement Sirius.

_ A vrai dire, je ne pense à personne, avouai-je. Avec les informations que nous avons cela pourrait tout aussi bien être toi, Sirius. »

Il grimace et se tourne vers la vitre. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le plan Regulus... J'avoue que l'utiliser n'avait pas été la meilleure idée. Cependant, nous avions de bons moyens de pression et qu'une seule victime possible... Peter n'était pas du tout mon genre d'homme, Remus était beaucoup trop gentil pour être plus qu'un ami, James était une proie déjà prise, il ne me restait donc que Sirius comme possibilité...

« Sirius, commence Gabrielle en posant une main sur l'une des siennes. Il serait peut-être temps que tu les pardonnes pour cela ! Vous n'avez été ensemble qu'une semaine !

_ Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il nous en veut, l'informai-je. C'est parce que nous savons des choses...

_ Liz, m'interrompit-il avec un regard noir bien senti.

_ Tu vois. », marmonnai-je avec un sourire contrit.

Gabrielle nous regarde comme si nous étions dingues puis elle se renfrogne en se renfonçant dans son siège. Sirius essaye bien de se faire pardonner mais je sais que s'il ne lâche pas le morceau, elle ne le pardonnera pas avant une semaine. Je le regarde essayer désespérément avec un peu de compassion. Je le mets toujours dans des situations pas possibles... Le pauvre...

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le silence. Lily s'occupe exclusivement de James, Remus dort avec un Peter endormit sur son épaule de tel manière, qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait tomber. J'observe le faux couple d'homosexuel et complote pour faire tomber Peter. Après tout, je m'ennuie et il est la cible la plus facile à embêter. Généralement, j'adore m'amuser à me moquer de Sirius mais je pense avoir déjà trop usé de sa patience aujourd'hui.

Après mure réflexion, je prends la solution de facilité. Je hurle dans le compartiment après l'avoir insonorisé. Remus se réveille en sursaut et se lève immédiatement en marmonnant d'une voix endormi : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ». Peter, confortablement installé, est emporté par la rapidité de Remus et se retrouve étalé par terre. Il ouvre les yeux lentement et regarde autour de lui bizarrement en murmurant un « Gneuh ? » pathétique.

Je m'écroule de rire face à ce spectacle. Même en l'imaginant, je n'espérais pas avoir un tel résultat. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule à rigoler, Lily et James m'ont rejoint. Ils m'ont observé réfléchir sans trop rien dire, cependant ils voyaient bien que je préparais un mauvais coup. Cornedrue m'avait quand même demandé de ne pas y aller trop fort avec Peter.

« Désolée Peter, dis-je en essayant une larme au coin de mon œil.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, grogna-t-il. Tu voulais te distraire de l'ennui environnant ? »

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse qu'il me rend. J'ai vraiment des amis formidables !

Nous arrivons à la gare King's Cross dans un calme mitigé. Gabrielle cherche à savoir le secret de Sirius par tous les moyens et celui semble savoir que Lily et moi allions tout avouer une fois mise à l'écart... Il nous ignore plus que jamais et ne parle plus qu'à James, au plus grand damne de Lily qui espérait l'avoir à elle seule.

Les garçons rentrent par leur propre moyen alors que nous avions prévu tout autre chose. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais nous avions décidé de vivre en colocation toutes les trois. Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elles aillent vivre chez eux et je ne pouvais me permettre le prix d'un appartement assez près de l'université...

Nous parvenons à l'appartement au bout d'une petite heure après que Lily nous ait fait visiter la ville. Nous avions bien évidemment pris sa voiture qu'elle avait conduit et je dois bien l'avouer : plus jamais je ne monte avec elle ! Je suis la première à défendre les femmes au volant toutefois il y a des limites à tout...

« Maintenant que nous avons tout déballé, s'exclame Gabrielle en sortant de sa chambre échevelée, dites-moi quel est le secret de Sirius ! »

Nous échangeons un regard avec Lily. Devions-nous faire souffrir Sirius une fois de plus ? Notre décision est prise et nous nous saisissons chacune d'un pot de crème glacée au chocolat. La conversation va débuter alors autant être dans de bonnes conditions. Nous nous installons dans le salon fraîchement décoré, Lily et moi côté fenêtre et Gabrielle sur le fauteuil en face de nous.

« Tu veux lequel en premier, demande Lily d'un air absent.

_ Quelles sont les catégories ? questionne Gabrielle pas trop sûre de vouloir les connaître finalement.

_ Je dirais jeunesse, terrifiant et hilarant, dis-je après réflexion, le reste n'est pas particulièrement intéressant...

_ Attendez, c'est pas l'histoire du pipi au lit et du baiser avec Bellatrix, s'écrit Gabrielle en y réfléchissant.

_ Je savais qu'on avait parlé trop fort, marmonne Lily. Les secrets se répandent à une vitesse folle dans cette école, c'est pas possible.

_ Elle ne connait pas la meilleure, rappelai-je gentiment redonnant un grand sourire à notre rouquine.

_ Tiens-toi prête, ça va te faire un choc ! », ricane Lily avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui murmurer le secret à l'oreille.

Je la regarde attentivement ne voulant pas rater ce spectacle pour tout l'or du monde. Elle écoute d'abord attentivement puis ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'entrouvre, enfin elle se met à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles.

« Cela veut dire que... », commence-t-elle rouge pivoine.

Avec un début de phrase pareille et son teint subitement rouge carmin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fin possible à celle-ci. Lily et moi nous concertons d'un regard et l'interrogatoire commence. Elle ne répond pas à tout, néanmoins elle réussit à assouvir notre curiosité.

Les vacances ont commencé sur les chapeaux de roue et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de repenser à l'histoire Regulus depuis. Je ne peux même pas toucher mes crayons aussi souvent que je le voudrais... C'est frustrant et agaçant. C'est pour cela que ce week-end, je prévois d'assouvir mon envie de crayonner et il faudrait qu'un raz-de-marée arrive pour m'en empêcher.

« Liz », crie Lily en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement.

Raz-de-marée en vue, rangeons les crayons... Je soupire me préparant au pire. Qu'a-t-elle encore bien pu inventer ? Je fais dépasser ma tête par l'entrebâillement de ma porte, cherchant le moindre signe de danger à l'horizon. J'aurais bien classé le grand sourire ravi de mon amie dans cette catégorie néanmoins je ne suis pas particulièrement sûre que cela lui fasse plaisir...

« Qu'y a-t-il, demandai-je précautionneusement.

_ Je t'ai arrangé un rendez-vous galant demain, me dit-elle aux anges pendant que je pense sérieusement à courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_ Ce n'est pas pour gâcher ta joie mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, me coupe-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur. Liz, tu es la dernière célibataire du groupe !

_ Et je m'en porte merveilleusement bien, merci, raillai-je avant de faire demi tour.

_ Très bien, très bien, s'écrit-elle, j'avoue ! Je suis désespérée ! Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un rendez-vous et j'en suis incapable... Du coup, j'ai pensé à toi...

_ … Non, claquai-je avant de me retourner.

_ S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... », commença-t-elle à répéter en boucle en me tenant par la manche.

Elle continua ainsi toute la journée, agrémentant le tout d'un regard de chien battu que je la soupçonne d'avoir piqué à James. Je n'en peux plus et j'avoue que je suis sur le point de commettre un meurtre atroce... C'est sans compter sur Gabrielle qui elle aussi en a par dessus la tête d'entendre Lily me supplier...

« C'est pour la bonne cause, Liz, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille en sortant de table. Prend sur toi !

_ Très bien », marmonnai-je avant d'annoncer à Lily qu'elle a gagné.

Je suis faible...

Un fiasco. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Il a eu trente minutes de retard pendant lesquelles plusieurs hommes ont essayé de me draguer, croyant avoir à faire à une fille en mal de compagnie... merci, ça fait toujours plaisir... Toutefois, je me retins de leur dire que si je cherchais effectivement de la compagnie, ce ne serait certainement pas dans ce restaurant que je la trouverais...

Enfin bref, j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il arrive, prenant mon mal en patience. Quand il pousse la porte du restaurant, je le reconnais immédiatement. Lily me l'a parfaitement décrit plusieurs fois de peur que je l'oublie... Il s'est excusé au moins une dizaine de fois, me mettant mal-à-l'aise. Il a une bonne excuse alors pourquoi en ferai-je tout un plat ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais cette soirée avec impatience...

Il est mignon. Un peu froid et distant mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Nous discutons de tout et de rien toutefois je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à lui. Il est gentil, agréable mais non. Je suis à l'aise avec lui cependant j'ai plus l'impression d'être en compagnie de Remus, mon meilleur ami, que d'être en compagnie d'un futur petit ami.

D'accord, la rencontre s'est plutôt bien déroulée. Cependant, quand il renverse son verre sur ma robe, je sens que c'est le début de la fin. Je veux bien qu'il soit maladroit mais tout de même. Je m'esquive vers les toilettes restant plus longtemps que prévu. Après tout un coup de baguette, ça ne prend pas dix minutes... Limite, je prétexterai mettre repoudrée le nez...

Je retourne à ses côtés pour le voir flirter avec la fille de la table voisine. Apparemment, elle attend son rencard depuis plus d'une heure et il ne s'est pas senti le cœur à la laisser seule. Pitié que quelqu'un me sauve ! D'autant que leur sujet de conversation ressemble à une énumération des qualités des veracrasses... ou quelque chose s'en approchant et de tout aussi passionnant. Mon Dieu quel ennui !

C'est donc avec un plaisir non feint que j'accueille l'arrivée de Gabrielle et de Sirius qui viennent me saluer. Je leur glisse un léger SOS du regard que Gabrielle ignore royalement mais que Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer pour l'avoir trop souvent vu. Je le vois soupirer avant de revêtir son armure de chevalier blanc.

« Liz, n'as-tu pas un plan à mettre en place pour le 29 Août ? »

J'écarquille les yeux face à ce qu'il me lance comme perche. Oh mon... J'avoue avoir totalement oublié ce détail ! Et nous étions... le 22 ! Je sens que je pâlis à vu d'œil et mon cavalier le remarque. Il me propose de me raccompagner mais je vois bien que la voisine l'intéresse fortement alors je le lui dis clairement en le prenant à l'écart. De toute façon, nous étions loin d'être destinés !

Je me tourne ensuite vers Sirius pour le remercier bien plus qu'il ne s'y attend apparemment pas. Il ne se rend pas compte du rappel important qu'il vient de me faire ! D'ailleurs comment a-t-il su pour ce rendez-vous ? Je réfléchis un instant avant de croiser le regard de Gabrielle. Elle a une lueur dans le regard qui m'indique clairement que l'idée vient d'elle. Je la serrerai bien dans mes bras mais là, tout de suite, j'ai un plan à monter.

Je m'élance donc à l'extérieur après m'être excusée au près de mon rendez-vous devant la voisine. Elle a eu l'air plutôt ravie et j'avoue qu'ils vont tous deux très bien ensemble. Lily sera ravie d'apprendre que l'ami désespéré qu'elle doit caser, l'est déjà...

« Lily, criai-je en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

_ Il était si nul que ça, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Pitié ne m'en veut pas...

_ Il faut qu'on aborde le plan 29, la coupai-je sans plus attendre.

_ De quoi..., demande-t-elle perdue avant de se rappeler le petit mot de notre fin d'année. Oh... Tu vas vraiment y aller ? »

Nous discutons tard dans la nuit mettant notre plan en place. Nous avons sorti pour cela notre arme créatrice d'idées : le pot de glace au chocolat. Enfin, j'avoue qu'on en a terminé bien plus qu'un et que ce n'étaient certainement pas des petits formats...

Toutefois, un problème s'est vite imposé à nous. Autant, trouver un moyen de locomotion et un logement avaient été résolus rapidement, autant l'horaire restait une vraie galère... En effet, nous avons relu une trentaine de fois le mot, lancé plusieurs sorts mais rien n'y fit, il n'y avait pas d'heure sur ce papier.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé d'heure, s'exclame Lily en baillant à moitié.

_ Je suggère d'y réfléchir demain avec notre troisième tête pensante, murmurai-je empêchant mes yeux de se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

_ Bonne idée », grogne Lily en s'effondrant de tout son long sur le canapé.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 29. Il est 6h et je me lève déjà. Nous avions parlé de mon rendez-vous pendant plusieurs jours avec les filles et au final, nous avons décidé que je passerai toute ma journée là-bas. Après tout, je m'étais plainte de ne pas pouvoir dessiner. C'est donc l'occasion rêvée. De plus, Gabrielle a avancé l'idée qu'un futur mangemort ne doit pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ses acolytes aussi facilement.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tombes sous le charme du mauvais garçon, marmonna Lily alors que nous déjeunions.

_ Un mauvais garçon, ça lui va bien, rectifia Gabrielle. C'est l'étiquette _futur mangemort venant de Serpentard_ qui me surprend le plus.

_ Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais », marmonnai-je avant de me soustraire à la conversation en sortant de table pour me préparer.

Lily a tenu à ce que nous choisissons ma tenue ensemble. Il faut selon elle qu'elle soit décontractée mais séduisante. J'aurais plutôt du faire ça le jour de la beuglante or je ne me rappelle pas avoir été particulièrement belle ce jour-là... Elle a sorti toutes mes affaires de mon armoire pour finalement sortir les siennes et celle de Gabrielle.

Vous devinez que, quand elle a enfin fini, l'appartement ressemble à un champ de bataille. Je vois Gabrielle tenter de ranger le coin canapé sans vraiment y parvenir. Je me retiens de rire avant de prétendre devoir partir immédiatement pour ne pas me perdre en route. C'est bien sur un prétexte pour éviter le rangement néanmoins mes amies ne font aucun commentaire.

J'arrive donc devant le portail aux alentours de 8h, le parc est vide ce qui n'est franchement pas étonnant. Il y a bien quelques coureurs matinaux mais rien de bien distrayant. Je fais un petit tour des lieux vite fait pour voir ce que je peux dessiner, sans trouver la moindre inspiration. Cela commence mal.

Cependant, à force de faire désespérément le tour du parc, je découvre qu'il existe une partie sorcière à celui-ci ! Il s'agit d'un parc aux dimensions gigantesques et parcouru d'une rivière artificielle permettant de faire le tour de ce dernier. J'en reste ébahie un bon moment avant de revenir à moi et d'observer les moindres détails. Là au moins, j'ai de quoi dessiner plus que nécessaire.

Je décide de réserver le tour en barque pour plus tard préférant commencer à dessiner. Je sors crayons, pastels sèches, gomme mie de pain et feuilles. J'ai décidé de dessiner en couleurs aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur paysage coloré que ce parc. Il y a des roses rouges étincelantes, des lupins blancs scintillants et des arbres aux teintes vertes rayonnantes. Un vrai petit paradis pour mes yeux.

Je dessine toute la matinée profitant du ciel sans nuage et de la douce brise chaude. Il n'y a qu'en sentant mon ventre crier famine que je reviens à moi. Il est déjà 13h30 et j'aurais pu encore continuer longtemps si je n'avais pas eu réellement besoin de manger ! J'ai oublié que Regulus doit me rejoindre, je ne pense plus qu'aux futurs dessins que je peux faire et c'est en grignotant que je vais louer l'une des barques pour le restant de la journée.

Je feuillète négligemment les dessins que j'ai déjà réalisés, il y en a une bonne dizaine de tailles différentes. Quand je suis passionnée, je dessine plus que de raison. Un gros défaut chez moi... Je m'installe dans la barque qui s'avère étonnamment confortable, laissant mes affaires inutiles à l'arrière. Je n'ai rien de précieux avec moi alors je n'ai aucun scrupule à ne pas les surveiller plus que ça.

Je reprends mon activité principale après avoir dégusté un gâteau au chocolat fait par Remus. Il a vraiment des capacités cachées celui-là, je le harcèlerai presque tous les jours pour qu'il me fasse un dessert !

Mon crayon coure de nouveau sur le papier sans que je puisse l'arrêter pendant que la brise m'enveloppe tendrement. Je me détends de plus en plus et je finis par m'endormir dans la barque. Décidément, cela allait devenir une de mes habitudes.

Un mouvement plus vif de la barque me réveille mais je suis tellement bien que je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Le soleil est caché par les nuages, je peux le deviner. Toutefois, l'air est toujours aussi doux et agréable. Je resterais bien ainsi tout le reste de la journée... et après tout pourquoi pas ? La brise frôle ma joue et gentiment je me laisse aller à somnoler me calant un peu mieux dans cette barque étonnamment confortable.

« Une rose pour la demoiselle endormie », entendis-je une voix demander.

S'adresse-t-elle à moi ? Cela m'étonne fortement puisque je somnole et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me réveiller. Toutefois, un parfum de rose s'élève subitement autour de moi. Intriguée, je ne peux résister. J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que je suis entourée de roses. Que... ? Je ne suis pas Blanche-Neige n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant qui aurait pu faire une telle chose. C'est-là que je le vois, endormi derrière moi. Je souris immédiatement. Nous étions en quelque sorte un couple de dormeur... Je lui remets une mèche en place le faisant ainsi ouvrir les yeux. Lui aussi ne dormait pas réellement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller », me murmure-t-il en souriant.

Je ris doucement, me rappelant ma première lettre lui étant destinée. Il est vraiment trop chou pour un futur mangemort.

« Alors comme ça tu me trouves _tout mignon _», me déclare-t-il avec une malice dans les yeux qui me fait fondre.

Je suis sous son charme, je le sais depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu dormir. Cependant, j'en ai enfin la confirmation. J'adore son regard gris foncé qui m'englobe chaleureusement comme la brise et son sourire timide particulièrement craquant. Il n'a pas du tout le même charme que Sirius. Il est plus discret et naturel que lui. Il a aussi ce petit côté froid qui le rend mystérieux que son frère est loin d'avoir à mes yeux.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour te montrer, lui reprochai-je pour cacher le rouge qui me monte aux joues.

_ Je sais, déclare-t-il sans pour autant montrer le moindre remord. Je sais également que tu es là depuis 8h. »

… Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ce que je viens d'entendre. Comment peut-il le savoir ? Et pourquoi je rougis ! Ne rougis pas ! Mince... Détourne la tête au moins, au lieu d'être hypnotisée par son regard rieur !

« Tu devais vraiment avoir envie de me voir, dit-il pour enfoncer le clou.

_ Ou vraiment rien de mieux à faire », marmonnai-je pour m'empêcher de rougir plus (en admettant que ça soit possible).

Je vois bien qu'il le fait exprès. Il a l'air d'apprécier jouer avec moi ou en tout cas de me faire rougir. Étrangement, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Nous passons une très bonne après-midi tous les deux. Nous rions et je réussis même à le faire danser sur une musique imaginaire !

Toutefois, le moment de parler sérieusement finit par arriver. Je savais qu'il allait devenir mangemort cependant l'entendre de sa bouche rend tout beaucoup plus réaliste. Je sais ce qu'il risque, je sais ce qu'il devra faire. Au moins, qu'il le fasse pour aider notre camp me rassure... un peu.

Il m'explique tout calmement, ajoutant des détails que je préfèrerais ignorer néanmoins j'écoute attentivement. Il a l'air inquiet de mon choix. Qui choisirait de vivre avec un homme perpétuellement absent qui risque sa vie ?... Je suis pourtant surprise de découvrir qu'un facteur balaye tout mes doutes. Je l'aime et rien ne changera ce fait...

FIN


End file.
